


Сказки с плохим концом

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Шериарти. Пускать мыльные пузыри и рассказывать сказки"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки с плохим концом

_\- Прекрасно, не правда ли? - Джим, окружённый десятками переливающихся всеми цветами радуги пузырей, помешивает трубочкой воду в стакане. - Знаешь, у меня есть чудесная сказка. Про знаменитого сыщика, который на самом деле был мыльным пузырём. Правда, конец у неё несчастливый. Однажды все узнали о его истинной природе, и бедняга лопнул от стыда._   
_\- Нет, - Шерлок тыкает пальцем в подлетевший к носу пузырь, и тот окатывает детектива мутными брызгами. - Она не про меня. Она про одного жалкого преступника. Который строил из себя слишком много и лопнул под тяжестью собственных амбиций._   
_Джим ухмыляется, выдувает очередной пузырь, отливающий тускло-серым._   
_\- Этот вариант скучный, - лёгким выдохом он направляет пузырь к Шерлоку. Тот медленно плывёт по воздуху, попутно лопая своих собратьев._   
_Оказавшись перед Шерлоком, он приобретает цвет асфальта. Шерлок хорошо помнит этот цвет._   
_И запах._   
_И тянущий холод под щекой._   
_\- Я знаю ещё одну, - улыбка Джима проста и безмятежна, хотя из его простреленного затылка сочится кровь. - Про пузырь, который хотел стать человеком и даже завёл себе приятелей среди людей. Увы, у неё тоже плохой конец._   
_Пузырь оглушительно взрывается перед его лицом._

Шерлок долго сидит на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться, облизывает губы.  
Холодный пот чуть ощутимо горчит. Как мыльная вода.


End file.
